Awkward
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: All Boris wants to do is go home and sleep! But Kai's new boyfriend Rei is around and he is being harassed by his older brother, Yuriy. So, Boris has to save the day by winning over Yuriy's heart so that everyone can have a happy ending! [KaRe, YuBo] Yaoi


Like- how long ago was I supposed to have done this. Sorry Mai, this is beyond belated, but I swear I'll make it awesome.

Happy Birthday, sweetie!

My favorite reviewer deserves to be spoiled.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Awkward-**

Boris had had one hell of a rough night. First, he had to take the bus, to the airport, to then catch a flight home. But the airlines could only bring him so far, due to weather conditions and so, about halfway home, the plane let off all its passengers. Then, he had to take a train into town but it stopped a long ways before his place. From that point on, in the freezing weather, he had to catch the last subway, back to his apartment, only to find the door locked… and that his keys were missing…

Fuck!

Frankly, he wanted to collapse in the hallway and wait until his cousin opened the door, probably sometime during the afternoon, but with his bed, only a few feet away, stopped by one sole barrier, Boris was determined to win. He had practically unpacked his entire suitcase, until he heard the familiar rattle of his keys in his other pair of pants.

Success!

He unlocked the door and stumbled inside, dragging his luggage rather loudly, along with him. Boris would have made a beeline for his bedroom but a second pair of shoes, placed neatly beside the door, caused him to stop in his tracks. He frowned and inspected them. They belonged to a male, most likely.

Kai must have had a guest over.

Boris looked on the couch, wondering if perhaps anyone had crashed there, as they often did. There were only movies and a bowl of empty popcorn, riddled with kernels left behind. He wondered if maybe, Kai had told his guest to crash in Boris' room. If he had done, that- Boris was going to murder him.

However, on his way to his bedroom, he noticed that Kai's door was ajar.

He found the answer to his question inside.

There was some… stranger, a male…cuddled up to his cousin!

Boris' eyes widened drastically and his mouth fell open.

Their clothes were scattered everywhere and on the doorknob, on the inside, there was even a pair of boxers.

Boris wanted nothing more than to pretend the moment had never happened, his shudder made that evident, but as he went to close the door- it squeaked and the stranger stirred. His heart skipped a beat. He had opted to leave it slightly ajar, anything to abandon his situation; however, just as he let go of the handle, to promptly run away, the cell phone on Kai's nightstand began to ring.

He knew it did not belong to his cousin because of the melodious ring tune, filling the silent atmosphere of the bedroom. Running would only alarm the guest, who sat up, unknowingly and yawned before reaching over Kai's dormant body, to answer the phone, before his voice mail could pick up, on the last ring.

So, Boris uneasily stood there, in the doorway, trying his best not to fidget.

It figured that he would be caught in an awkward position, only to make his day even worst than it already was. Everything so far had gone wrong- and things were about to get much worst.

''Hey…'' The stranger answered, in a groggy voice.

Boris winced, as did this mystery man, when the response on the other end was so loud, that even he had heard it, from across the room.

Someone was obviously upset with Kai's new friend.

''I get it- I'm sorry- I…-I should have called.''

Boris had begun to step backwards, hoping that this conversation would distract the male, long enough for him to make his daring exit.

But as luck would have it, a loud scream had ruined his plans.

Kai's guest had looked up and immediately noticed the presence of someone else, resulting in chaos. He screamed, Boris looked stunned and Kai suddenly woke up.

''What the-''

Red eyes connected with silver one's, and everything made sense, even though, Kai had only been awake from under a minute.

''Boris- what are you doing home, a day early?''

The cell phone, which the stranger had dropped in the bed, was resonating loudly. Whoever it was, on the other end, was yelling as well.

''REI!''

Boris was going to answer, when an abrupt knocking, at their front door, strident and harsh, distracted all three individuals. He immediately dashed for the door, but this Rei fellow, called out in protest.

''DON'T!!!''

Boris had made it to the door, when the male, whose only words thus far came out in yells, stopped him, as a dark hand latched onto his broad shoulder. Rei was hiding beneath Kai's bathrobe, with a flustered expression etched into his face. Boris was definitely disturbed by his countenance.

''Rei! I know you're in there!''

Rei pushed him back into the hallway, away from the door, as he hesitantly went to answer it. He figured that from the pissed off intonation, it was most likely the caller, from moments ago. Someone was obviously in a lot a trouble.

Boris was more confused than anything. He was thrown into this mess, when all he had wanted was to crash in his bed. But obviously, that luxury was going to be denied of him. He tried to sneak back down the hall but Kai stopped him, as he emerged from his bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

''So Boris, care to tell me why you're home, a day early?''

Boris shrugged casually. ''I got bored in St-Petersburg- the family was busy and so I took an earlier flight.''

''Next time, call in advance. I wouldn't have invited Rei over, if I had known you were going to show up and scare us half to death.''

''He looked pretty terrified going to answer that door.''

Kai nodded; he knew exactly what was going on, out in the hallway.

''His brother, Yuriy is out there. He's the guy I wanted to set you up with.''

Boris frowned just like he had done the first time, when Kai mentioned blind dates, or being set up. He never relied on Kai to make important choices like that, in his love life, even if it was very inactive, in the present moment. Besides, Kai liked his men a little younger, a little softer, and preferably, submissive.

Boris liked a challenge…a lot.

Kai quickly retorted, with a sudden smirk. ''You should go out there, and introduce yourself.''

His cousin had quickly caught onto his scheme, the moment it was spoken. ''Why? So you can swoop in, like prince charming and save your new boyfriend, while I distract the dragon.''

Kai laughed. He had to admit, his cousin was witty. That was probably why they got along so well together, or even chose to share an apartment. It was worth a shot though- even Kai was not foolish enough to venture into that hallway, especially after having heard, the rest little phone conversation.

''Where's the harm in trying? Believe me, he's your type…just like Rei's my type, but he won't be for long, if Yuriy kills him.''

Boris did not believe in Kai's faulty reasoning, but if going out there and meeting this second mystery man would get Kai off his back about his latest dating slump, then he would do it. There was no harm, in trying, right? Unless Yuriy was as crazed, as Kai claimed him to be…

With a defiant, but confident grin, Boris turned on his heels and headed towards the door. He could hear Kai cheering in the background; nevertheless, he opened up the door, much to the surprise of both bickering men. Rei looked over in confusion as Yuriy was caught off guard, mid-sentence, by the other resident, the one he was not mad at, thus far. Actually, they had never met. This was their first time.

Boris felt his grin slowly turn into a deviant smirk. Rei and Yuriy were obviously not blood brothers, unless their parents were complete opposites. Yuriy was fair skinned, with cold blue eyes and fiery red locks. Boris had not met anyone that attractive in a very long time… even though, they had yet to actually meet. He was going to fix that little problem though, as he introduced himself.

''I'm sorry to interrupt the brotherly love, but I was anxious to meet you, Yuriy. I'm Boris, Kai's older cousin.''

Yuriy had no idea what to say. He had just been scolding his baby brother, for staying out all night, without so much as phone call, when the most gorgeous man he had seen in months was offering him his hand. The frown he was sporting quickly disappeared and he smiled. It was coy but shy at the same time. Boris was definitely interested.

''I don't suppose you'd join me for coffee and breakfast, Yuriy?''

Rei was thankful for his brother's sudden change in demeanor. He wanted nothing more than to sneak back inside, but he knew that Yuriy would notice immediately, even if Boris was distracting him from the matter at hand.

Kai though, was very confident in his cousin's abilities, as he appeared in the doorway, with an audacious grin. He grabbed Rei's hand, dragged him back inside, very quickly, and dropped Boris' shoes and coat, in place of the male. Then, before either of them could blink, the door was closed shut and locked. Boris did not have his keys again.

''Sure…'' Yuriy responded, with a smirk, as he shook his head.

Boris' day had begun with such a streak of bad luck, but now…it looked like things were getting better.

Much better…

And Yuriy had such a nice ass, in those snug white pants.

Boris grinned and let the redhead take the lead, if only for the great view.

**-EndE- **


End file.
